cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of the Queen: Elfram (Reworked)
}} (No quest info is available at the moment) Tower of the Queen: Elfram is the 2nd Tower of the Queen quest, although chronologically the rework comes after reworked Tower of the Queen: Lucial. The tower is one of several controlled by the queens under the command of the Queen of Hearts, with Elfram ruled by Rose. Fermat arrives to tell the player that a new tower has appeared, and is spreading a virus that increases the destructive desires of AI and avatars in the area. She tells the player to go up the tower while she deals with the AI around the entrance. The player eventually runs into Gawain, sent by Arthur, and Naotora Ii climbing the tower as well. The two get into a fight, but stop when they notice the player, and continue on ahead. D'Alembert runs into the player, mentioning how she was inspecting the tower, and trying to figure out the causes of it. Further up, the player sees Naotora Ii fighting against Kali. She tries to attack, but Kali's increased power injures Naotora Ii. The player arrives in time to help her, and drive Kali away, and Naotora Ii asks the player to stop following her. After more floors, the player sees Gawain fighting Ymir, who is on a destructive rampage. Ymir injured Gawain, and the player arrives in time to help Gawain defeat Ymir. Gawain starts to head up further in the tower, and tells the player to not tell Arthur about it. Eventually the player runs into Rose herself, and after fighting her for a while, she starts calling humans pests and how she needs to destroy all humans. While fighting, Gawain arrives, and tries to take a shot at Rose, but it barely does any damage. Rose, in return greatly injures Gawain, forcing him to retreat. While she was distracted, Naotora Ii takes the opportunity to land a surprise attack on Rose, but barely hurts her at all. Rose retaliates, forcing Naotora Ii to retreat as well. Rose taunts the player, telling them to meet her at the top to fight her at full power. Eventually the player reaches the top, and defeats Rose. She decides to leave for now, asking the player why they are in this world. She mentions she already has the data she needs, and that if she can reach the Divine Heart, she can erase humans from ALICE. She leaves and the tower disappears, and the virus disappears as well. Gawain and Naotora Ii congratulate the player for their work, and Fermat arrives as well. She mentions that the AI have calmed down, and ponders who was behind the tower. The player mentions what Rose said, and Fermat mentions how she can see why AI might view humans as pests, but believes they can get along together, as many AI like the player. She then wonders why the tower appeared, and asks the player for the data chip they obtained. Quest Overview Story Sadistic Flaming Tower= |-| Floor 1= |-| Floor 2= |-| Floor 3= |-| Story The Lone Infiltrator= |-| Floor 4= |-| Floor 5= |-| Floor 6= |-| Story A Sadistic Goddess= |-| Floor 7= |-| Floor 8= |-| Floor 9= |-| Story Violence and Bullets= |-| Floor 10= |-| Floor 11= |-| Floor 12= |-| Story The Queen's Desires= |-| Floor 13= |-| Floor 14= |-| Floor 15= |-| Story Hope for Coexistance= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue= |-| Story 1= |-| Story 2= |-| Story 3= |-| Story 4= |-| Epilogue= Text Work in progress. Trivia The letters on the accelerators, when put together, spell "KIDOAIRAKU", which is Japanese for "Emotion". Despite Kali's cutscene version using her 6 star form, she is still just called "Kali" instead. Category:Japan Towers Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos